The scale of computing infrastructure has experienced explosive growth at least partially due to multiple applications and services being supported on a single network fabric. For instance, data centers and enterprises commonly support multiple applications and services on the same infrastructure. The infrastructure typically includes one or more networks supporting the traffic of the multiple applications and services, all with specific performance requirements that need, to be satisfied, such as, for example, different bandwidths, latencies, error rates, jitter rates, and the like.
The ability to provide the required performance to different applications and services is commonly referred to as quality-of-service (“QoS”). A network that supports QoS may agree on a set of requirements with, each application and service and reserve network capacity and resources to achieve the desired performance. The network may monitor the performance during a session and make adjustments as needed. For example, the network may assign different scheduling priorities for servicing different types of traffic (e.g., low bandwidth vs. high bandwidth traffic), and adjust the priorities to meet a set of QoS requirements or guarantees. Such QoS guarantees ensure that network resources are used efficiently for multiple applications and services.